Climbing Walls
by everydaydreamer
Summary: Emily hasn't been the same since Maya. But for the first time a spark is ignited.
1. Gliding with ease

_**Ok so I'm back. I was away on holidays for a long time (lucky me), but now I'm back with more fics. Now those of you that followed my Emissa story, I won't be going back to it anytime soon. So for now, you can have this. It won't be following the TV storyline really, so it's kinda off the cuff. Hope you like it.  
**_

Ever since Maya passed away, Emily felt she had a hole inside her, a dark endless pit that nothing could fill. She tried everything, running, swimming, eating, but nothing worked. It left her feeling empty and never quite whole.

As the months went by, she became a loner, not wanting to go out with the girls and not wanting to have any fun. She used to go to school, swim practise and then home. Her mother worried about her and her friends didn't know what to do. No one could get through to her. She was empty and alone, and no one could help her.

* * *

It was Thursday evening and most people were hanging with friends or starting to unwind after the hard week at school. Emily decided to go to the pool and swim a few lengths before she headed home.

She was the only one in the pool. She liked that, having the freedom to do as she liked. She glided through the water with ease. It was the only thing that helped her cope, but yet, it never filled her.

After a few dozen lengths, she stopped to take a breather and get a drink when she heard the door of the pool open. Assuming it was the coach or janitor coming to clean the stands, she sat drinking her water.

The sound of soft padded footsteps lightly splashing the puddles of water by the pool came closer to her until she heard a voice. A familiar voice called her name. It was slightly husky but sweet at the same time. _Spencer._

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" The brunette smiled at Emily shyly. Spencer was never shy about anything, so it surprised Emily. "I came to swim".

Emily's brow rose, "You, came to _swim_?" The corner of her mouth turned up into a half-smile, "Yeah. I have come to enjoy it". Emily sat staring at her friend in disbelief.

"How long have you been swimming for?" Spencer grinned, "Since my parents taught me when I was three" Emily smiled, "You know what I mean".

Spencer was so happy that she got Emily to smile that she was slow to answer the question, "I've been coming here every Thursday night for about a month now".

Emily couldn't help but notice how good Spencer looked in her swimsuit. It suited her small frame in an unlikely way.

"Well I better let you get to it so" said Emily grabbing her towel. Spencer put out her hand and caught Emily's arm, "Don't leave on my account. The pool is big enough for the both of us, right?"

Emily smiled weakly at her friend and nodded. It had been so long since someone had touched her. She wouldn't even let her mother hold her. She blocked everyone out, and for what? She missed the warmth of Spencer's hand almost immediately.

Spencer dived in and swam gracefully to the other side. As soon as she returned, she goaded Emily, "What? Too good to swim with me, Little oul Spencer?"

A smile spread across Emily's face as she dropped her towel and jumped in over Spencer's head. When she resurfaced Spencer asked her, "How about a race champ?" "You're on!" grinned Emily.

The two girls swam for over an hour and for the first time since Maya, Emily felt something. Something deep in the dark pit, she felt a spark of light grow. She felt happy.

* * *

By the time Emily got home, her mother was back from work at the Police Station. She didn't ask her daughter where she was because it was obvious by the wet hair and smell of chlorine. The question she _did _want to ask was who she was with because there was something about her, something brighter than her usual self. Pam could see a spark of the old Emily.

"I'm going to take a shower and then do some study. I'll make something for myself later so count me out of dinner" Pam nodded, but followed her daughter as she went up the stairs. Pam stood at the bottom and called after her "Emily".

The tall brunette stopped and turned to her mom, "Yes?" "I love you". Emily stood for a moment before giving her mother a faint smile, "I know. I love you too" and then she continued on up the stairs.

Pam stood silently for a moment, smiling to herself, and then a tear came to her eye. _I'm getting my Em back._

* * *

As Emily lay in bed that night, she couldn't help but notice how secluded she had become. How could she have closed herself off to her friends so much, or even to her Mom?

Spencer had been _swimming _for a month and she didn't even know. What sort of friend didn't know that? She doesn't even know what's going on with Hanna, or even Aria. Although she could guess it was something Ezra related.

Tears welled up at the realisation that she had shut out everyone she ever cared for. They must have been worried sick about her, and she just ignored them all. She built a wall stopping anyone that cared for her from getting in. But this was the first time someone has tried to climb the wall. Everyone else just left her be, because they thought that's what she wanted. Maybe it was, but not anymore. For the first time, someone is trying to get through to her. Spencer has started to climb the wall, and Emily is glad she's trying.

_**If anyone has any questions or queries you can PM me or follow me on Twitter **__ newkid_96 __**and I'll answer them. Please review!**_


	2. That's a Drag

_**I hope you like the setup. Any queries let me know…**_

When Emily woke the next morning, she had an exciting feeling bubbling up inside her. She was looking forward to seeing Spencer, to talk to her and find out what she's been doing for the last few months. She wasn't going to let the space between them grow. It was time to take a step back to where she belonged.

Pam made blueberry pancakes for breakfast knowing they were Emily's favourite. When her daughter arrived down, she was greeted by a hug. "Thanks Mom, but I gotta go. I'm going to be late" Emily grabbed a pancake and ate it on the go. She took a bit and as she went out the door, she called back "They're delicious! Thanks!"

Pam smiled to herself. Whoever was bringing Emily back was certainly in Pam's good books and she owed them everything.

**LINE BREAK**

Emily didn't see Spencer before school, so her classes seemed to drag and left her anxious. By the time lunch came, she was eager to see the girls. Sure enough when she went to the cafeteria, they were all sitting together eating. It had been so long since she had lunch with them, she'd forgotten what they'd like to eat.

As she approached the girls, Aria glanced up, and her eyes grew wide. "Emily…" Hanna spun around in her seat, eyes gleaming, a smile painted across her face. Spencer's eyes looked relieved, and so did Emily.

It had been so long that she thought the girls would be angry, or fed-up. How could she be so silly? They were her best friends of course they'd welcome her back.

Hanna scooted over a seat and sat smiling at Emily. Aria stared at her for a moment before asking, "So why now?" "Aria!" Hanna snapped at the girl, "What? I just want to know".

Spencer rolled her eyes and Emily smiled softly at her friends, "I just realised what I was missing out on. I missed you" Emily glanced at Spencer and then dropped her head. Spencer's face flushed red.

"Well I'm glad you're back!" proclaimed Hanna throwing her arms around Emily. "We missed you so much Em" smiled Aria. "I know, and I'm sorry. But I'm going to make it up to you. I don't know how, but I will".

Aria looked to Spencer, "You're awfully quiet. Don't you have anything to say to our long lost friend?" Spencer was still slightly rosy and was caught off-guard with the question, "Yeah, I um…" "We actually met last night" interrupted Emily.

"If you had a heart to heart without me I'll be royally pissed" "No Hanna, we just…swam". Spencer smiled at Emily. She was glad that someone else was doing the talking for a change. She missed that about Emily, when she'd take over for Spencer to give her a break. She missed that about Emily. She missed Emily.

"You _swam_?" asked Aria confused. "Since when do _you _swim?" asked Hanna shaking her head. "Since hockey ended and I needed another sport to get my mind off school and everything with it".

"Huh" was all Aria had to say. Hanna shrugged her shoulders, "Well now we have two swimmers. Is she any good Em?" "Better than I expected" grinned Emily.

The bell for class rang. Hanna moaned, "So soon? But we just got you back" Emily smiled, "I'll see you after school?" Hanna beamed.

When the girls got up to walk away, Hanna turned to hug Emily again. "It's so good to have you back" "It's good to _be_ back".

**LINE BREAK**

The rest of Emily's day flew by. She was glad to be getting back to normal. The pit in her stomach was there, it wasn't going anywhere but there was something changing. She no longer felt alone, because she knew she wasn't.

After school the girls waited out front for Emily as she arrived out. She smiled at them and Hanna's face lit up once again. She was so silly to freeze them out. They are her best-friends and they love her. She loves them.

"So, where to?" asked Hanna. "I am sorry, but I told Ezra I'd call round after school. Rain check?"

"Typical" muttered Hanna. Aria rolled her eyes and headed off, "I'll see you later!" "Well?" Spencer looked sorry, "I actually was going to go for a swim. No one's home so I thought it would be my best chance. Em, care to join?"

Emily smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Great, what am I supposed to do, watch?" "No, but you could swing by tonight for a movie night". Hanna smiled, "fine. I'll see you later".

"Shall we go?" "_Shall_. Well aren't we fancy" teased Emily. Spencer shoved her shoulder, "Come on wise guy".

_**So that's the second chapter. I'm taking it slow and trying to give it bit by bit. I'm not sure how long I will make it but I'm taking it easy for now. Please review!**_


	3. Do you have what it tAkes?

_**AN: So thank you for those that have reviewed. I hope you are enjoying the story…**_

3 weeks later…

Emily had been feeling better. Her attitude had improved greatly. Hanna and Spencer managed to bring her spirits up, and so did Aria when she wasn't with Ezra. But Emily didn't mind, she knew she cared.

She and Spencer had been swimming almost every night for the past three weeks and it made her feel alive and free. When she got in the water it was like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Swimming had once again become her outlet for stress and burdens.

It wasn't just swimming though. It was _who _she was swimming with. Emily was able to talk to Spencer about everything and she had become closer to her. She had learned so much about Spencer in the last few weeks, things she never would have known if she stayed as a recluse.

She was in her darkest moment when Spencer found her by the pool. When Spencer brought her back to where she needed to be, where she wanted to be, in the pool.

Yes she was swimming, but it wasn't like it should have been. She wasn't enjoying it. She forced herself and instead of forgetting her worries, she pondered on them more.

Swimming with Spencer had brought her back to her former glory. She was stronger and faster than she had been before. She was able to loosen up and relax while she swam. She felt at ease with Spencer around.

Her mother was so much happier knowing Emily was returning to herself. School was still difficult to deal with, and so was **A **when they texted, but for some reason she'd been left alone for weeks. It was as if they were trying to lure her into a false sense of security. But Emily didn't let herself think about that too much. She wouldn't let it get her down again. She was finally happy again, and it wouldn't be long before she was back to normal.

**LINE BREAK**

"Hey Em, can I ask you something?" The two girls were in the locker room after their nightly swim. Emily was just out of the shower and Spencer was sitting on the bench putting on her shoes.

"Shoot" "Do you think I would be good enough to be a Shark?" Emily was a little bit surprised at the question, but at the same time, she wasn't. Spencer was a good swimmer, and over the past few weeks she became a great swimmer, so why shouldn't she try out for the Sharks?

"Of course you are" Spencer's eyes grew wide, "Really?" Emily sat down beside her friend, shaking her head, "Yes! Spencer, you're a great swimmer, and with a little guidance you would be one of the best on the team!"

Spencer blushed, "I didn't think…I just…I wanted your approval before I did anything stupid". Spencer Hastings caught for words? Emily is definitely seeing a whole new side of her friend.

"If you want, I'll go with you to talk to Coach tomorrow?" Spencer smiled gratefully, "Thanks Em. You've no idea what it's like to have you back. I missed you so much. I…" Emily hugged Spencer noticing how upset she'd become.

"Don't worry Spence. Now I'm back, I'm not going anywhere. I was wrong to shut everyone out. To shut you out, but now I've realised what I missed and _who _I missed, and I'm not going anywhere".

Spencer wrapped her arms around Emily and returned the hug, just as tightly "Good. Because I can't take losing my best friend again"

_**So there's chapter 3. I hope you like it. Please review if you like/disliked it because all feedback is welcome.**_


	4. Not one but two

_**I'm enjoying writing this story. I'm kinda getting some feelings worked out through it, so that's good (I think). I hope you the reader, like it too…**_

Emily was on her bed doing homework when Hanna knocked on the door. She put her book to the side and hopped off the bed, "Hanna, hey. What are you doing here?"

The blonde smiled and walked past Emily and lay down on the bed. Emily looked at the girl curiously. She had her arms along her side as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Is there something up?" Hanna sighed, "Nope". Emily raised an eyebrow, "Ok so. Care to tell me why you're here, at half-eleven on a Tuesday night?" Hanna sat up and rested on her elbows, "Can't I just drop by to see my friend?" "Of course you can, it's just strange to have you here so late".

Hanna shrugged, "We've a lot of time to make up for" and lay back down looking up at the ceiling. Emily smiled to herself and lay down beside her friend, "Talk to me" "About what?" asked Hanna interestedly "About everything that's been going on with you since I zoned out".

Hanna paused for a few moments, "Caleb and I are back together". Emily giggled, "I know _that_. I want to know what's going on with _you_". Hanna smiled, "There's nothing really. It's been quiet since you…I dunno, disappeared?"

Emily laughed, "I guess you could say that". Hanna sat up and stared at Emily, "I know we're laughing about it now, but it was terrible" Emily sat up worried, "What was?" "Not having you to talk to. It was terrible. It was like I'd lost another of my friends, but it was worse because I had, I'd lost my best friend. I know I had Aria and for a while Spencer…"

Emily cut in, "What do you mean, _for a while, Spencer_?" Hanna looked at Emily funny, "Did she not tell you? I would have thought all the time you'd been spending together she'd have told you. But then again, maybe she didn't even realise it herself".

Emily had to stop Hanna from rambling on, "Hanna, what happened?" Hanna's head dropped, "Well for a while she was fine. She was her usual self, but when we realised we weren't getting you back anytime soon, we all started drifting. Aria had Ezra, I had Caleb and Spencer…Well she kind of grew apart from Toby. They broke-up and she started throwing herself into school and sport, but when hockey season was over she started to fade away too. She still talked to us and hung-out with us, but she wasn't herself. I didn't just lose you Em, I lost Spence too".

Emily's heart was racing and her palms were sweating. She felt dizzy and sick in her stomach. She wasn't the only one to lose someone, they all had. While she locked herself away mourning Maya, Spencer was dealing with losing _her_, and Hanna _them_. Once again, Emily realised how selfish she'd been. She didn't just owe them an apology she owed them so much more. She owed them the past 3 months back.

"Em, when you sat down at lunch with us that day, I hadn't just gotten you back, I got everyone back. Spencer has been her old self and you…you're my best friend again". Hanna was crying now, and so was Emily as she threw her arms around Hanna trying to comfort her.

"I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay and I'll never do anything like that again. You didn't deserve what I put you through and I'm going to do whatever I can to make it up to you, to Spencer, Heck, even Aria! I never want to hurt you like this again".

Hanna squeezed Emily and held her tightly as she sobbed into the crook of her neck, "I know. I'm just so happy to have you back".

The two girls sat on the bed hugging for a while until they fell asleep. Pam looked in and saw the two huddled together on the bed and she smiled as she pulled a blanket over them and closed Emily's books, leaving them on her desk. Everything was going to be alright, everything was going back to normal at last.

_**So kind of a heavy chapter. I am going to be doing a chapter (or a few) from Spencer's POV so you can see what she **__is __**and **__was __**going through. Hope you're all liking it and please review if you like or dislike.**_


	5. Go TeAm

_**I really like writing this story and I hope you like reading it…**_

When the girls woke up the next morning they had some breakfast and headed to school together. The car ride was a different one to what Emily had been used to over the past few months. They sang songs the whole way there and when Emily parked, Hanna continued with 2AM Club's _Worry About You_.

The girls giggled and laughed all the way to Home Room. When they got in, Aria and Spencer were sitting talking. Spencer's eyes lit up when she saw Emily. The hole in the pit of Emily's stomach shrunk just a little at the sight of her friend, but her heart ached for the pain she had put her through.

She approached the girls and threw a friendly smile their way. "What have you two been up to? You're very, perky, this morning" asked Aria smiling. Emily shrugged her shoulders, "We had a good night. I filled Em in on everything that was going on and now we're better than ever" smiled Hanna chirpily.

"And what _is _going on?" asked Aria raising an eyebrow. "Nothing worth mentioning anymore" smiled Hanna as she winked at Emily. Spencer looked up at Emily, or rather gazed up at her, with bright eyes. It was as if she'd been in the dark and finally found the light.

Aria and Hanna chatted as the bell rang, and Emily and Spencer just stared at each other as the world moved around them. It wasn't until Aria placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder that they came back to the real world.

"Are you coming to English?" Spencer snapped out of her trance and got up, "Yeah, I've just got to go do something with Em first. I'll see you there" Aria smiled and nodded and followed on after Hanna.

Emily stood in the hall, waiting for Spencer, "Are you ready to go talk to Coach?" Spencer nodded, "But are you sure I'm good enough?" Emily took Spencer's hand reassuringly, "Of course you are. You're a Hastings".

Spencer stared at Emily's hand holding her own for a moment before looking up and smiling at her.

**LINE BREAK**

The girls all sat out in the yard for lunch, catching some rays when Spencer and Emily arrived over and sat down beside them. Hanna stayed lying on the grass while Aria sat up curiously, wanting to find out where they'd been all morning.

"Emily came with me to speak to the Swim Coach". "Why? Are you interested in becoming a Shark?" asked Aria confused. "Yeah, and that's why I missed first period, because she asked me to try out for her".

Hanna joined in, "And?" She was resting on her elbows eyes squinting at them because of the sun. "And…I got it. I made the team!" The girls got up and hugged her, "Oh my God Spence, that's great!" they chimed. "Well I wouldn't have done it without Em's help".

Emily blushed but diverted the compliment back towards Spencer, "Well you were good enough without me. I just gave you some competition". Spencer grinned, "Well there's gunna be a whole lot more where that came from since we've practice tonight".

Emily smirked, "Be there or be square!"

_**So this was a short enough chapter but I had to put do it because the next chapter is going to be a long one (hopefully). Please review if you like/ dislike! **_


	6. Just another plAn

_**Ok so I have a good few followers and well, it would be nice if you guys let yourselves be known. Because I'm taking your silence as "I like the story, it's good as is", when I know that's hardly true. There's always something I need to improve on. So please, let me know what you think…**_

Spencer had been enjoying being on the swim team for the past two weeks. It gave her purpose and an outlet for stress. It also gave her a reason to be with Emily. See, the truth was, she only got into swimming to be around her, to spend time with her.

Spencer knew that the only way she could get through to Emily and get her back, was to get to her through the only thing she'd never stop doing…Swimming.

_**3 months earlier…**_

Spencer looked at her phone, 4 missed calls from Hanna and 2 texts from Aria. She wasn't in the mood to talk to them. She didn't even care if they'd an _A___lead. At this point she was just sick and tired of everything that was going on.

Toby couldn't comfort her anymore. She didn't have the same connection she used to have with him. She grew apart from him, she no longer loved him. Maybe it was for the best, one less person for _A_ to torture.

The truth was things had changed. Nothing was the same without Emily. She only saw her in school for those few weeks that were left, then that summer she didn't see her at all. Spencer decided to start swimming, going to the pool whenever she got the time in the hopes that she'd bump into Emily.

Knowing that her plan wasn't solid she had a back-up, like the Hastings she was. Spencer was going to train hard to make the swim team so she could be there for Emily when she needed her.

Spencer was prepared to do anything to get her friend back. She couldn't let this go on any longer. Yes she closed herself off to Hanna and Aria, but it was the price she had to pay to get them all together again.

However, as the months went on, she was starting to lose hope in herself and in her plan. But then she found Emily sitting by the pool. Her heart raced when she saw the tall tanned girl drinking her water. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She almost didn't believe it was really Emily. What if it was just her mind playing tricks on her? But no, it was and her plan worked.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" Spencer didn't know what to do. She'd planned everything, but had completely forgotten what to do once she'd found Emily. "I came to swim". Her voice was quiet and uneasy.

The brunette raised her eyebrow, "You, came to _swim_?" This made Spencer smile, "Yeah. I have come to enjoy it". "How long have you been swimming for?" Spencer grinned. She thought she'd try and get her to smile, "Since my parents taught me when I was three" It worked, Emily smiled, "You know what I mean".

She was doing well. Emily was talking to her and she even had her smiling. Maybe it would be easier then she thought, "I've been coming here every Thursday night for about a month now" That was a lie, she'd been coming almost every day or night that she got the chance, but she wasn't going to tell Emily that.

"Well I better let you get to it so" She was leaving, Spencer had to do something to keep her from going. She put out her hand and caught Emily's arm, "Don't leave on my account. The pool is big enough for the both of us, right?"

It worked, Emily smiled weakly and nodded. It had been so long since Spencer had touched Emily. It was a very distant memory since she's hugged her. Spencer wanted to hug her and never let her go, but she knew her friend wasn't ready for that just yet, so she let go and dived into the water.

Emily seemed hesitant, so Spencer thought it would be best if she gave her and incentive to swim. She'd challenge her, no one can back down from a challenge of their own niche, "What? Too good to swim with me, Little oul Spencer?"

A smile spread across Emily's face as she dropped her towel and jumped in over Spencer's head. _Time to challenge the star_ thought Spencer, "How about a race champ?" "You're on!" grinned Emily.

It was like nothing had changed, but also everything. It was like she was doing what they always did, swim. But that's the thing, they never swam together. Sure, they splashed about in the Hastings' pool with the girls during the many summers together but they never swam.

Spencer was glad her plan paid off. It was time she got her friend back, and it was working. The loneliness Spencer felt without Emily was starting to disappear and it was being washed away by her friend's smile.

_**So that's the first chapter in Spencer's POV but there will probably be at least one if not more, to come. Please review, they make my day (How sad). Even negative reviews are welcome. Everyone knows I could use the pointers.**_


	7. True Love is fAmily

_**So I want to thank everyone that reviewed and gave me some tips. I'm seriously glad of the help. It's nice to know you're enjoying the story anyway…**_

Everything was going well for Emily. The black hole in her stomach was shrinking by the day. The feeling of loneliness was disappearing and she had welcomed everyone she loved, back into her life.

There was however, one thing that was gnawing away at her, and that was the way she felt around Spencer.

Whenever they were together, there was some connection that they had, one they didn't have before. It was like Spencer always knew the right thing to say to cheer her up. Yes Hanna could do the same, but it was something more with Spencer. It was like she understood what Emily went through, and the truth was, she did.

Spencer lost someone she held dear to her too that Summer. She had been without Emily for so long that she knew _exactly _what she went through. Maybe that was why they had such a link. _It had to be _thought Emily. What other explanation could it be?

**LINE BREAK**

It was a Friday evening and the girls had nothing planned as they sat in the Brew. Spencer was drinking coffee as per usual and Hanna was sipping a pink drink of sorts and Aria was eating a muffin.

Emily arrived in late with a binder in hand. Spencer and Hanna's eyes lit up as they spotted their friend. Emily had a stressed look on her face but still managed to force out a smile. Spencer's face faded a little in seeing her friend strained.

"What's up Em?" asked Hanna concerned. Emily shrugged her shoulders as she plopped down beside Aria on the couch "Oh just this book we're studying in English with Mr Bingham".

"What about it?" asked Aria picking off another piece of her muffin to enjoy. "It's just got me frazzled" replied Emily. Spencer snorted her coffee and then raised an eyebrow once she composed herself, "_Frazzled_?" Emily nodded, "Yes, frazzled. I'm also trying to expand my vocabulary".

Spencer shook her head laughing, setting the corner of Emily's mouth to twitch up into a smile. "So what book does Mr Bingham have you studying?" asked Hanna ignoring the two girls.

"Oh it's yet another teen book about a girl torn between two guys, but for once, I actually like this" "A teen book? Well what is it?" asked Aria eagerly. "The Infernal Devices. It's a trilogy".

"Wait a second, I read those, and the sequels. Why are you reading those for English, aren't they a bit, _girly_ for the guys?" asked Spencer confused. Emily nodded, "Yes, but Mr Bingham wanted us to see that true love isn't always glamorous".

Hanna looked at Emily strangely, "And how is Will and Jem fighting over Tessa any different from Edward and Jacob fighting over Bella? Or Peeta and Ga…" "Ok Hanna, we get it" interrupted Aria. Hanna huffed and sat back, folding her arms.

"Apparently Will and Jem don't fight because they love each other and both just want what's best for her, and each other" Aria shook her head, "I don't understand, are they gay or something? No offence Em…" Emily laughed, "No, they're not. They are like brothers, and Tessa doesn't want them to fight. She doesn't lead either boy on and to be honest, she's a bit of a badass!"

Aria nodded along in agreement until the end, but then she shook her head, "You seem to have a good enough grip on the books, so why are you _frazzled_?" Emily sighed, "I just don't understand why Will wouldn't just tell Tessa the truth".

Spencer sat at the edge of her seat, "Well, if you want to come over, I can give you a hand with it?" Emily stared at Spencer for a few seconds before answering. She studied the Chocolate eyes looking intently at her. They were soft but the gaze was firm.

"Yeah, that would be great". Spencer smiled softly at Emily and got to her feet, "Want to go now so?" Emily's eyes followed Spencer helplessly like a puppy. For some reason she couldn't tear them away from her.

"Em? You there?" Hanna clicked her fingers in front of Emily, "Yeah, what?" Hanna smiled confused, "Spence was wondering if you wanted to go with her now?" Emily gathered her binder and things and hopped to her feet, "Sure, let's go".

"I'll see you later so?" asked Hanna "Yup. I'll call you when I'm home" "Great!" smiled Hanna. Aria muttered a goodbye to the girls, but she was distracted by a text from Ezra. She hopped to her feet smiling, "I got to go too. But I'll see you later".

Hanna sighed, "Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean you have to spend ALL your time with him". Aria furrowed her brow, "Ah Caleb?" Hanna scoffed, "Yeah and I spend an appropriate amount of time with him".

Aria rolled her eyes and hugged Hanna, "See you later alligator!" Hanna sat back in the couch and finished her pink drink thinking, "Damn, this is goooood!"

_**Not much action but there will be a Spemily chapter next so stay tuned. Please review if you like/ dislike!**_

_**Ps. All spelling and grammatical errors are due to tiredness and I'm too tired to do a proof read. So oh well…**_


	8. Love carries a deAth sentence

_**So the response to the story is really positive so thanks to everyone that reviewed. **__Tenseforspence__** I try to make the chapters as long as possible, but I'll try harder. Anyway enough babbling, time to give you what you're here for…OH WAIT! SPOILER ALERT! For Clockwork Angel/Prince. So if you haven't read them yet, well, I'm sorry…**_

The car ride to Spencer's house was quiet. The girls didn't say much. Spencer just drove while Emily tried not to look at her. It was like Emily's eyes were magnets attracted to Spencer and it was very near impossible to tear them away.

Similarly, Spencer was having difficulty of her own, she hadn't been alone with Emily out of the pool yet and it scared her to think of what could happen. She didn't know if she could keep herself in check. At least when they were swimming there was something else to take her attention, but now, there would be nothing.

When they pulled into the driveway, Spencer smiled shyly at Emily as they hopped out. The girls walked around the back and entered through the kitchen. Spencer left her bag down on the island as they walked in and gestured Emily to take a seat on the couch.

Smiling nervously Emily put her binder and books on the coffee table as she sat on the couch. Spencer brought over two glasses of lemonade and handed one to Emily. She laughed quietly as she took the glass from Spencer. "What?" "It's just lemonade's so…not you".

Spencer raised an eyebrow, "And how is it _not me_?" Emily shrugged, "I dunno. I just can't see you drinking anything that doesn't have some bit of caffeine in it". Spencer smiled, "You're right. I just thought it would be nice to have something different for a change".

"Change is good" smiled Emily. Spencer nodded in agreement and then met Emily's eyes for a few seconds longer then she shouldn't have. Emily broke the stare and looked like a deer in the headlights as she did so.

"So the book?", "The book!" replied Spencer, "What is it you don't get?" Emily huffed, "Will loves Tessa, but she thinks he hates her. Like, full on despises her, so why won't he tell her _why_ he treats her like crap, treats _everyone_ like crap?!"

Spencer smiled warmly at Emily, "His love carries a death sentence". Emily grinned, "Isn't that off _Lost Girl_?" Spencer's eyes grew wide, "Is that where I heard it from? Well it still fits Will's situation".

Butterflies fluttered around in Emily's stomach at the thought of Spencer watching Lost Girl. Why did it make her so happy? Loads of people watched it, that shouldn't make her excited. It's just that it was more suited to a certain audience, and that's what got her thinking.

"Will's love for Tessa, and everyone else at the institute was so strong that he pushed them all away to protect them. He couldn't bear to lose any of them". "But why didn't he tell Jem? He was the exception because he was already dying. He could have told one person to share the burden, so why not tell his brother?" Spencer tilted her head, "They weren't true blood brothers…" "They were as good as!" interrupted Emily. "Yes, but Will knew since they weren't, he didn't _have_ to give Jem the burden".

Emily sighed, "That still doesn't explain why Will wouldn't just tell Tessa he was cursed. She thought he hated her and saw her as scum, when really he thought the world of her. He saw her as a gift from the angel Raziel. She was his reason for living. Yes it killed him every-day to suffer in silence, but he knew that one day his search to be free would be over, and that he could then tell her everything and hope it wouldn't be too late that he'd have lost her forever".

"So by _not_ telling Tessa, he's proving his love?" Emily was confused, "In a way, yes". Spencer sighed and then sat on the edge of her seat, "The truth is Emily, from the moment he saw her he knew he loved her. He loved her so much that he did everything in his power to protect her and find a way to be with her. Even if she was to never know what he went through to get her back, it would still be worth it when he'd see that smile on her face. It would be worth it when he'd see her going about her daily life, except now she was happy. All the suffering he went through without her would be made right when she was back, and _that_ would make everything alright".

A tear had come to Spencer's eye now and her heart was racing at a mile a minute. She was looking at Emily pleadingly and exasperated. Emily could sense there was something more to what she said, something deeper, but she didn't know what.

"Ok I know you're passionate about books but that is something completely different. Will never has to _get Tessa back_, so what are you _really_ talking about Spence?"

Spencer's face was weak, her mouth quivering. Emily could see she was holding something back. There was something she wasn't telling her. Emily scooted closer to Spencer and put a hand on her lap, "Spence please, tell me what's going on?"

The next moment, Emily did not expect, Spencer broke down crying. Emily's eyes filled with tears at this sight and she grabbed her friend and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Spence, what is it?!" Spencer gripped the back of Emily's shirt tightly, "I love you so much". Emily froze at the words. It was what all friends said. She knew Aria and Hanna loved her, so why would Spencer be any different? No, she couldn't get her hopes up. But Spencer held Emily even tighter, not so tight it hurt her, but enough to know it was serious.

"When Maya died I lost a part of myself when you closed yourself off to us. It was like someone had come in and taken a part of my heart and I didn't know if I'd ever get it back. At first I thought it was just because you were my friend, but then I realised it was so much more. I had lost a part of my soul".

She continued to sob but she pulled out to look at Emily's tear covered face. She thought of how beautiful she looked even when she was sad, which was amazing, because no one was a pretty crier.

"When I saw you in that pool, it was like hope re-entered my life and kicked me in the ass and said _that's your soul, go get it! _And that's what I did, what I've been doing. Everything I've done, I did for you because…because…_I love you_!"

Emily froze. She no longer shook from the sobbing or excessive crying, she just sat there silent and still. Everything raced through her mind, every image of Spencer since she'd seen her that night at the pool, her smile every time Emily entered into a room or walked up to her. It was all because she loved her.

Spencer examined Emily's face as she sat there. Her eyes so filled with pain and every tear a different emotion. Her tears running down her face in a river of emotion and feelings. She didn't know what to do. Spencer Hastings didn't know what to do.

And it was then when the corner of Emily's mouth turned up into a weak smile as she leaned in, taking Spencer's face in her hand and pulling her face up to hers.

Their lips met quickly but gently and moulded together as one. The salty taste from the river of tears only sweetened the kiss and softened their lips even more. Emily caressed Spencer's cheek with her thumb and brought her other hand around to her lower back, pulling her in so close that their bodies mashed together.

Spencer's hands took Emily in. Her left hand getting lost in Emily's brunette hair and her right rubbing circles on her back.

She could feel Emily smiling through every kiss. She could feel her heart racing and she could tell that she wanted her just as much as she did.

Emily kissed Spencer slowly one more time before pulling out, "I'm _in love_ with you". Spencer's face melted away into Emily's hand and she let herself fall into a blissful haze of Emily's sweet kisses.

Her plan had worked, even better than she could have dreamed. Her heart was whole and her soul was home.

Emily felt the black hole disappear with every kiss and the emptiness was filled with love that could only be given by her Will.

Spencer was whole again and Emily was found. Will had found Tessa and set free.

_**So was that long enough for you? I hope so, cus I'm conked. If there's any spelling errors or grammatically errors it's because I'm too tired to check. I hope you liked it so please review if you liked/disliked it. I may be close to finishing it but then again, I still have some more stuff to write so I dunno, maybe. Let me know. And for anyone that got Clockwork Angel/Prince spoiled for them, I'm sorry. It was just the perfect story to fit in.**_


	9. Lips are SeAled

_**Ok so sorry for disappearing for a few days. But I'm back. Now, I think this story is coming to an end for me, so I might be doing another, but that's a huge might because I'm back to school on Thursday and it's a huge year, Leaving Cert and all so I'll see…**_

After some more kissing, talking and even more kissing, the girls parted and Emily ran Hanna. Her hand was shaking with excitement and happiness, but she didn't know if she should tell Hanna or not.

Hanging up before she could answer, Emily turned to Spencer, "Is this…us…a secret?" Spencer looked stumped, she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno. Do you want us to be?"

"No, not at all, I want to tell everyone that I have the hottest girl in Rosewood". Spencer blushed ferociously, "I wouldn't say that, but I agree. We shouldn't keep it a secret, but…" "Maybe for a while?" asked Emily picking up of the hesitancy in Spencer's tone.

"If you don't mind, I just want to tell my parents before they overhear it from someone when the go to get a coffee". Emily nodded and smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, my lips are sealed".

Spencer took this as her cue to seal them with a kiss. Taking Emily's chin in her hand, she leaned in grinning to kiss her. Just as she began another kissing assault, Emily's phone rang.

"Talk about cock-blocking!" huffed Spencer falling back into the couch. "Hi Han!" "Hey Em, is this a bad time?" _Yes _sighed Spencer, "No, why?" "Oh no reason, I just saw the missed call and assumed you were finished with Spencer". "Oh I don't think I'll ever be finished with her" said Emily with a wide smile across her face.

Spencer raised an eyebrow seductively as she moved closer to Emily. Trying to keep cool on the phone, she put out her hand to fend Spencer off, but her efforts were useless and Spencer was on top of her, kissing her neck.

"Em, you Ok there?" asked Hanna concerned. "Yup, Dandy!" "Really? Because it sounds as if someone's on top of you?" Emily put her hand over Spencer's mouth. "Everything's fine. So I'll see you soon?" "Mmm yeah, I suppose". Hanna was hesitant to hang-up, but decided to let Emily go.

Spencer started nipping at Emily's hand like a puppy, "Spence no!" But she was laughing while saying it so all authority was lost. "I never knew you could be so…so…" "Seductive?" Emily smirked, "I was going to say _childish_".

"Uhh. You're words hurt" she replied putting her hand on her heart playfully. "Well do you know what else hurts?" "What?" "This!" and Emily lunged towards Spencer and held her arms together over her head as she sat with her legs at either side of Spencer.

Emily leaned down slowly and whispered in Spencer's ear, "It'll drive you crazy and in turn, hurt like hell in here…" whispered Emily laying a finger on Spencer's heart. Then Emily brushed her lips off Spencer's but without actually kissing her. When she pulled out, Spencer tried to reach for a kiss, but Emily held her down, "Nah Ahh".

A wicked grin spread across Emily's face that drove Spencer wild, and it was at that moment when there was a knock at the back door.

"Are you friggen kidding me?!" protested Spencer as Emily hopped off her. "Oh God, what **if she saw us?!" "She didn't" whined Spencer as she got up and walked to the door to let the** Blonde in.

"Hi" greeted Spencer glumly. "Did I interrupt something?" asked Hanna looking from Spencer to an angelic looking Emily. "Not at all" "Riiiiight" replied Hanna raising a brow.

The girls sat down on the couch, and Spencer sat on a high stool by the island. Hanna looked from Spencer to Emily again and sighed, "Oh my God! I saw you, OK!"

"I told you!" said Spencer raising her hands in an exasperated expression. "Look Hanna you can't tell anyone, not even Aria. We want to keep it a secret until Spencer tells her parents". Hanna glanced between them again, "My lips are sealed" and with that Spencer exploded into laughter. Emily shot her a warning look but couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm going to ignore that, but you guys are so cute!" smiled Hanna gleefully, "How long has this been going on for?" When they composed themselves, Emily replied, "Since we got here two and a half hours ago…"

Hanna shook her head in confusion, "What?!" "Well it's kinda been building up for quite some time now" interrupted Spencer, "Yeah. There was always something. Some spark" added Emily.

Hanna stood up, "Well however long, I'm so happy for you. Now get over her for a group hug!" beamed Hanna with her arms open wide. They girls hugged it out and when Hanna released them she looked at Spencer perplexed, "Now do I wanna know what the whole lips are sealed thing is about?"

And with that they all burst out laughing again.

_**Short enough chapter, but it's kind of a filler so bear with it. Please review if you like/dislike it! Thanks!**_

_**Ps. All spelling and grammatical errors are my own due to tiredness and the fact it's 3am here in Ireland. (See, I can be a dedicated writer…sometimes…)**_


End file.
